


Indietro nel tempo

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: La tosse impedisce a Sam di dormire e Dean decide di correre ai ripari. Peccato che il fratello non abbia mai sopportato quello sciroppo e anche adesso, nonostante l'età, non abbia alcuna intenzione di prenderlo...*Questa storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla “Atonement Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Indietro nel tempo

Dean, rientrando in camera, fu subito accolto dai colpi di tosse che da un paio di giorni scuotevano Sam a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati. Il fratello aveva cercato di minimizzare il disturbo come al solito, nascondendogli di avere anche un po' di febbre, ma il più grande, dopo averlo sentito passare la notte in quel modo senza riuscire a prendere sonno, aveva deciso di correre ai ripari. Sapeva che probabilmente, questa volta, non avrebbe apprezzato il gesto ma l'aveva sempre curato fin da quando erano bambini e non aveva certo intenzione di smettere adesso.  
«Ti ho preso qualcosa per la tosse» annunciò tranquillo, tirando fuori dal sacchetto, con finta noncuranza, lo sciroppo che aveva comprato.  
«Scordatelo» gli rispose deciso Sam, che a quanto pare aveva capito, chissà come, cosa lo aspettava di lì a poco. Dean si chiese per un attimo come avesse fatto, dal momento che era stato attento a girarsi in modo che non potesse vedere la confezione dell'odiata medicina, ma in fondo non era importante. Il fratello ne aveva bisogno e in un modo o nell'altro doveva riuscire a darglielo.  
«Non penso proprio» ribatté con calma, prendendo un cucchiaio.  
«Vedremo» borbottò piano Sam, sdraiandosi di nuovo su un fianco nel suo cumulo di coperte dandogli la schiena e Dean non poté fare a meno di sorridere esasperato e divertito. Era strano vedere quello che ormai era un uomo adulto comportarsi come un bambino ma gli faceva comunque tenerezza e si accorse solo in quel momento che queste scene gli erano mancate mentre il fratello era a Stanford. Chissà come aveva fatto Jessica a dargli le medicine nel periodo in cui erano stati lontani...  
«Lo sai che è inutile fare così, vero?» gli disse più dolcemente di quanto avrebbe voluto, avvicinandosi di nuovo al letto con il cucchiaio di sciroppo in mano.  
«Non lo prenderò» ribatté testardo il fratello, senza però riuscire a trattenere l'ennesimo colpo di tosse.  
«Ne hai bisogno e lo prenderai, Sammy. Sei cresciuto ma posso ancora fartelo bere a forza» lo minacciò Dean, scostandogli le coperte per poterlo vedere in faccia.  
«Non ti azzardare!» gli rispose serio ma leggermente spaventato, fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia mentre arrossiva un po' al ricordo delle volte in cui il più grande, fino a non molti anni prima, l'aveva costretto a bere quella schifosa medicina dopo averlo magari rincorso per tutta la stanza.  
«Comportati da adulto, allora. È soltanto uno sciroppo» disse con calma l'altro, cercando di non pensare a quando da piccolo faceva di peggio le volte che il padre voleva darlo a lui. Sam però non aveva bisogno di saperlo ed era grato che probabilmente non si ricordasse quelle scene. Era fin troppo consapevole che in caso contrario gliel'avrebbe già fatto notare.  
«Non ne ho bisogno» mormorò il più giovane ma un violento attacco di tosse lo smentì un attimo dopo, costringendo Dean ad appoggiare il cucchiaio per passargli un bicchiere d'acqua e massaggiargli la schiena mentre beveva lentamente.  
«Avanti, prendilo» insistette in tono dolce, sedendosi accanto a lui sul bordo del letto e avvicinandogli alle labbra la medicina.  
«No» sussurrò Sam, arricciando il naso per quell'odore disgustoso mentre si voltava dall'altra parte. Non sentendo risposta, per un attimo si illuse di averla avuta vinta ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che il fratello non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente.  
«Nemmeno per questi?» disse infatti pochi secondi dopo con un sorriso furbo, sventolandogli davanti un pacco dei suoi dolci preferiti con l'assoluta certezza di avercela fatta. Sapeva per esperienza che il più giovane non avrebbe resistito a lungo con quel trucco e la conferma fu l'occhiataccia offesa ma felice che ben ricordava. Aveva esitato prima di tirar fuori la sua arma vincente, sperando che nel frattempo il fratellino fosse cresciuto abbastanza da preferire lo sciroppo alla tosse, ma in fondo era quasi contento che le cose, almeno da questo punto di vista, non fossero cambiate.  
Sorrise malinconico a quel pensiero, e accortosi che Sam aveva aperto leggermente la bocca, chissà se per protestare o per accettare il suo destino, si affrettò a dargli la medicina, ottenendo il consueto sguardo di odio puro a cui non diede peso.  
«Mandala giù» gli disse con aria fin troppo allegra e l'altro, suo malgrado, fu costretto a deglutire rabbrividendo per il disgusto. Quello sciroppo era la sua maledizione da quando era piccolo ma doveva ammettere che almeno era efficace e purtroppo o per fortuna Dean si ricordava ancora qual era il modo migliore per farsi perdonare.  
Un attimo dopo, infatti, gli posò in grembo la confezione già aperta e Sam, sebbene l'orgoglio gli urlasse il contrario, scartò subito il primo dolce sentendosi invadere dalla gratitudine. Non poteva averli spesso da bambino e quando il fratello li comprava, in genere per consolarlo, era come se tutto il resto svanisse. Per anni erano stati, più o meno inconsciamente, la medicina migliore per qualsiasi cosa, e mentre ascoltava distrattamente le chiacchiere di Dean, seduto accanto a lui sul bordo del letto, si rese conto stupito che era ancora così.

  


Prompt: Dean deve dare a Sam (adulto) uno sciroppo che da bambino odiava. 

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta in mente questa cosa ma il prompt mi ispirava troppo per non realizzarlo (scusa, Sam). XD  
Spero vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alla “Atonement Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) (gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato abbandonato, si spera temporaneamente, per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
